


The Twinkle in Your Eye (The Rainbow in My Life)

by Aideryn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ada Wong - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Its really just them being idiots and eventually being in love theres not much more than that, Jack Krauser - Freeform, M/M, Piers Nivans - Freeform, Rebecca chambers - Freeform, S.T.A.R.S. Team, Soulmates, and then more fluff, guest starring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aideryn/pseuds/Aideryn
Summary: Chris and Leon are Soulmates, it just takes them a while to fall in love.





	The Twinkle in Your Eye (The Rainbow in My Life)

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY SUMMER SOLSTICE CHREONMAS CHRIS!!! Thank you for being so great, because holy shit I've never written a fic before and just know that you're prompt suggestions caused me to spawn.. whatever this is. I'm gonna be honest I think I took it a bit too far for my first writing excursion but it was worth it. I had an absolute blast working on this and I need you to know "ball out and have fun" really was the singular motivator that got me through this beast. I hope you enjoy it! And if not then we can always default to the art right?
> 
> For real though thank you and the rest of the Chreon server for givin me the courage to go through with producing my first ever fic. I love you all so much <3

God Leon was really starting to regret this, or well, maybe not regret. He made the choice to become a cop because he _wanted_ to be one, colour be damned, but being here really made him question the whole system. All he wanted to do was help people, and this seemed like the career his life was pushing him towards, but now he’s here in the sewers beneath Raccoon City and he can’t help but think he maybe misinterpreted why he had started with the colour blue.

 

Like, the whole soulmate thing was weirdly complex already, so would it really be so far out there for people to make mistakes trying to guess how to get through their lives and actually find the damn person? Everyone’s first colour is supposed to be the most useful, the one that they need to help direct them through their life and to the path that will most likely lead to them meeting their soulmate. Everything else being monochromatic is to help that, to let you know that you haven’t found the person who’s going to light up your life so just keep following that colour. Follow that thread of and follow it, follow it, follow it until something gives and you know you’ve made the right choice.

 

Leon doesn’t feel like he’s made the right choice right now.

 

People always said he’d lucked out by being able to see blue first, out of all seven colours that you can get through your life, blue at least showed up often. You can see the sky and peoples eyes and all sorts of things by having it. His dad was a cop, dressed in blue all his life and Leon had latched on to that. He was lucky. The career he needed to follow was right in front of him from the day he was born. He was lucky. The path was laid out so clearly for him, and it lined up with what he felt was right. Some people were born with more subtle hints, a colour that they had to use as a tool rather than a signpost. He was lucky.

 

It’s getting harder to convince himself of this now though. He’s wading through the sewers surrounded by monsters and the whole city is dead above him. Nothing about this seems lucky. He can figure it out later though. Where he went wrong in his life won’t matter much if he doesn’t make it out of here alive. He just needs to find Ada and Claire. Then get out of here and he can keep following that thread of blue tomorrow. When he can see the sky again.

 

The only thing blue down here is him.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107898051/in/dateposted-public/)

 

He’s managed to find Ada now, but she's injured and if they’re going to stop this from happening again someone has to go into the lab and get the virus sample. And if she can’t do it, well then, its gonna have to be him isn’t it. He’s following after Ada as she limps towards the cable car that will head down into the Umbrella facility, N.E.S.T. she had called it. Watching her limp forwards he comes to a conclusion. He’s going to go get this virus, and he’s going to stop Umbrella, no matter what it takes. Raccoon City will never happen again.

 

He stumbles a bit, something just shifted in his vision. Instantly he’s on alert. How could one have snuck up on the both of them here? He thought he’d cleared the area? He looks around shakily and realizes that there’s nothing there, no infected sneaking up on them, no immediate threat. But he’s sure that something had happened, he’s not that out of it yet. It’s so dark down here though and he can’t find anything out of place. Ada calls to him from the door of the cable car and he puts it aside, he can figure it out later. For now it’s time to go.

 

It isn’t until he's working his way through the Umbrella facility that he realises what had happened. Collecting upgrade chip after upgrade chip to try navigating his way down to where the virus is stored. He picks up the level three chip and when he goes to switch it out with the previous one, he sees what had changed. The level two chip is clearly blue in colour. He hadn’t paid it much mind before, they all had numbers on them so it wasn’t a problem that he couldn’t see the colour they shined. But this new chip is a colour he hasn’t seen before. It’s close to blue so he hadn’t initially spotted the difference. But he’s up close now and with them next to each other it's obvious. He guesses this is what Indigo looks like.

 

There are worse ways to spend his life than hunting down this virus and stopping what happened in Raccoon City from happening again. And if there’s a person waiting on the other side of this for him, well then, he’s lucky enough.

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107892376/in/dateposted-public/)

 

They made it out of Raccoon City. Both him and Claire. Sherry is here too and he's endlessly happy that there was at least one survivor of what had happened there. One person had made it out and that's all that mattered. Now they’re travelling to the next nearest city in a car they found on the side of the road. Claire’s driving because it’d be difficult for him to steer with the bullet wound in his shoulder. He checks the rearview mirror and sees that Sherry has fallen asleep in the backseat, using Claire’s jacket as a pillow against the window.

 

“Oh!” He says “I forgot to give this to you Claire.”

 

Leon starts fumbling around with his various packs and belts and eventually gets to the one that he had put this into hours ago. He’d nearly forgotten that he had grabbed it.

 

“Here, I saw this when I was wandering around the station. I know you weren’t able to find your brother but this seemed important so I grabbed it for you. The letter he left seemed to say he wasn’t going to be back soon and with the city the way it is…”

 

He holds out the worn leather jacket for Claire and she looks like she’s about to cry. He’s about to apologise for- for whatever is wrong when she starts speaking.

 

“You’re right, that is important. How did you know to grab that? I saw my brothers desk, there were a lot of things there you could have grabbed, why the jacket?”

 

“It was the only thing actually on display. And I noticed that yours and his have the same design on the back, even with them being different jackets. Though I’m pretty sure his is painted and your’s is imprinted. It’s hard to tell without being able to see the colour.” He says sheepishly. He thinks they’re different colours even, but it really is hard to tell. “They looked like a set, I didn’t think they should be separate.”

 

Claire laughs loudly, some tears in the corner of her eyes when she says “You’re right! They are a pair.” She takes a moment to calm down and there’s a beat of silence. Leon watches her stare out the front windshield, though she doesn’t seem to be seeing the road. “Wanna hear a story Leon? It’s real sappy.”

 

He nods, though he’s pretty sure she would have told him whether he agreed or not.

 

“So, as you’ve seen, my brother and I have matching jackets. Mines red, and his is like, brown I think? I can only see the accent colours on the back, so while I know its brown, I can’t really see it. Red is the colour I was born with by the way, and yes you can laugh at the irony in that.”

 

It takes him a second to piece it together but when he gets it he lets out a chuckle “Oh, Redfield, that is ironic.”

 

“Oh it gets better, don’t worry. Cause if you think its funny that my last name and my colour match, imagine the surprise that my brothers colour is also red?”

 

He lets out a small sound in the back of his throat at that. People don’t usually share others colours like that. You almost never talk about your _own_ colours, let alone someone else's. They’re too precious, them tied directly to your soulmate and all. Sure the first colour you have is more public than the others, harder to hide and people pry, but it’s still not usually something you share for others. Though he’s never had a sibling, so maybe it’s a bit more normal for them? If Claire notices his shock she doesn’t mention it.

 

“So my brother can see red yeah? And well, tmi I guess, but we were both orphaned pretty young so we’ve only had each other for a while. Chris he.. he took care of me while I completed school, even though he should have been focusing on his own. Back around when it first happened, I think I was in middle school? It’s hard to remember now, but I had gotten lost in the city. Trying to prove to my big brother that I didn’t need to be taken care of, that I could at _least_ walk home on my own. It didn’t work out like that obviously...”

 

She’s not looking at him when she starts up again. “I had gotten lost, the city is pretty big y’know? And I had never actually tried to get home on my own before, so I thought I knew the way but I didn’t. I ended up wandering the city for hours trying to find the apartment building me and my brother lived in. It was getting dark when my brother eventually found me a couple blocks from our apartment. He had been searching for hours I felt so bad I just started crying and I promised to never get lost again. I thought he was going to be so mad at me.”

 

“And then he just, he pulled his jacket, that jacket,” She gestures over at the one in his lap. “around my shoulders and said “Jesus Claire you’re shivering.” Nothing about me getting lost, no anger at me leaving school without him, just, he was just worried about me.” She sighs, and continues

 

“He’s always been like that, others first, that is. You remind me of him.”

 

“I do?” Leon says, he didn’t expect to be brought into this.

 

“Yeah you do, you, you grabbed a jacket in the middle of all that just because you thought I would want it. What about that doesn’t scream ‘others first’??”

 

He stutters “I- I just”

 

Claire just levels him with a look that says there’s really nothing he can say to defend himself from that.

 

“You care about others Leon, a lot, only someone who is an absolute fool would stop in the middle of a life or death scenario to grab something for someone that wasn’t even there.”

He’s blushing hard now, because he’s been called out hasn’t he, for being an idiot who just cares _too much_. Claire saves him from having to respond though,

 

“It’s not a bad thing.” She says softly, “Anyways, so the story, cause I’m not done being sappy yet. So my brother finds me after I get lost and yadda yadda I’m crying and we get home and all that. A couple days pass and things are calming down. And then one day after he’s picking me up from school he pulls a gift out of his backpack and hands it to me. I’m obviously a little confused but he just encourages me to open it and inside is the reddest jacket I’ve ever seen. He starts rambling about how it probably won’t fit yet but should be comfortable in another couple of years, and that he wanted to get me something that would last, and I’m just sitting there dumbfounded at this. And then I unfold it and I see the back and I just, stop, cause its the same design thats on the back of his. Eventually he notices that I’m kind of out of it just staring at the impression on the jacket and he says ‘I’ll be able to see you for miles in this, so just make sure you wear it.’”

 

“At this point I’m so full of emotion I just hug him as hard as I can, because not only was he not mad, he made sure that if I ever got lost again he could find me.”

 

“From that point on we always had our jackets on us, even in the middle of summer, just so that we could spot each other in a crowd. I gotta go find him and hand him his own ass on a platter for not taking the jacket with him.”

 

It doesn’t seem like she wants a response to that, so Leon leans over and stares at the passing scenery with a smile on his face. He’s gonna make sure Claire finds her brother no matter what, cause a family that loves each other that much doesn’t deserve to be separated for long.

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107943563/in/dateposted-public/)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107943603/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Chris is sitting in a hotel room in Europe eating dinner when his vision shifts and he’s sent reeling, because suddenly being able to see the carrots on his plate is a bit jarring if he’s being honest. The colour in the room is also warmer all of a sudden and he’s struck with the fact that he can suddenly see the colour orange.

 

It takes him a minute to process, and he’s going through a checklist of everything hes been doing or thinking about for the last _hour_ cause it’s usually instant but what if just this once the colour coming in was delayed? He comes up with nothing, he’s made no major life altering choices or had any resolute thoughts today. He’s just been holed up in his room waiting for some stuff to blow over before he can continue investigating Umbrella. This means it wasn’t him that triggered the reveal of a new colour, which only leaves one other option. His soulmate has fallen a little bit more in love with him. He’s not sure how that could have happened, but it’s not unheard of for soulmates to hear about one another and fall a bit in love before ever even meeting them.

Chris ponders this new colour while continuing to eat his dinner, he guesses this means that hes now experienced both ways you can gain colour, which means he’s closer to meeting his soulmate than he was before. Usually you only gain colour before meeting your soulmate when you make life choices that send your trajectory closer to meeting them, like when choosing a career. You get more colours before meeting your soulmate from this the farther away you start from one another. So following the thread of the colours push you closer and closer until you meet. Some people get every colour but one before meeting their soulmates it takes so long. So when they meet they both get the last colour they’ve been missing, which is what started the whole “love at first sight” trope. You know they’re the one because you’ve finally got every colour you can get.

 

Though if Chris is gaining colours because of how his soulmate feels about him then he’s closer to meeting them than he thought. Because if they’re close enough to know about him then they should meet soon enough. Chris only has two, well three colours now, and with four more left to go it’s more than likely they’ll meet before they have all of them.

 

He wonders how many colours his soulmate has at this moment, he knows that on average people are pretty even on the count of how many colours they have before they meet, and that its after they meet that things can be a little more unbalanced depending on how easily they fall in love. He hopes that loving his soulmate comes easily once they meet, and thinking of that, what colour will they get when they meet? Soulmates get the same colour when they first touch, a sort of freebie indicator to let them know that they’re meeting one another. Chris has Red, Orange now, and Green. So that leaves almost all the cool colours and Yellow.

 

He reaches for his wallet and pulls out a rough photograph, it’s not that old though you wouldn’t be able to tell by looking its so worn out. Its of him back when he was with the Air Force. His outfit contains a green shirt, which now that he can see it is visually assulting to be honest. It’s pretty ironic that he was only able to see the shirt he wore for his uniform after he was discharged, though gaining the colour did help him.

 

He had been discharged (if he’s being honest, he was fired outright, but the military doesn’t like using those words) for helping his friend instead of leaving him behind. Disobeying direct orders is a good way to get in trouble in the military and he had pushed too far. He was so angry back then when they first told him, the only thing that got him through it was the fact that the instant he was told he was discharged the world filled with green. He had made the right choice, no matter what anyone else said.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107943723/in/dateposted-public/) 

 

When Leon first sees the colour red he decides he hates it, hates the colour and everything it stands for because the first time he sees it it’s in the worst way possible. He’s in the middle of fuck knows where Spain and hes looking for the presidents daughter, Ashley, and Krauser is the reason. Krauser who’s supposed to be dead. Who was supposed to be his ally. Krauser who now stands in front of him bleeding from the chest from a wound Leon gave him, with the knife who’s only twin was in the others hand. Both are dripping blood and now he can see it. He can see how bright it is when fresh and how it darkens as it accumulates and he hates. He hates that the first red he ever sees is the blood of someone who was supposed to be his friend.

 

He’s distracted and he really can’t afford to be, but it's too late and Krauser has him on the ground and he really is about to die and all he can see is the red on the end of his knife as it approaches his chest. Suddenly there’s a gunshot and Krauser is off him and he sees her. She’s saved him but what for he’s not sure yet.

 

“Ada.”

“Well if it isn’t the bitch in the red dress.” Krauser sneers, and that's when Leon sees it, her dress really is red. He knew she wore them often but now that he can see it its a bit different. She stands out so much against the scenery, how does she intend to do stealth like that? It’s beside the point anyway, she can do what she wants, just as she always has. It’s another thing added to the increasing list of reasons he doesn’t like the colour.

 

Krauser hops away, somehow leaping up what is at _least_ one story of a building, and Ada comes down but doesn’t answer any of his questions, just like always. As he’s collecting himself and getting ready to go after Ashley again he catches his reflection in some of the metal walls around him, his eyes are red too. The infection is spreading and if he’s honest he preferred when they were just grey. It was closer to the blue he was used to then at least. As he’s leaving he decides he’s right, he hates red, because red is blood, its pain, it’s betrayal.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48108003477/in/dateposted-public/) 

 

Chris is walking around the newly formed BSAA offices when he sees someone who doesn’t look like they belong walking around. It may be one of his first times here in this space but he knows an outsider when he sees one.

 

Apparently he's not the only one who has the ability to notice something off because the man looks up and catches his eye almost instantly. Seemingly knowing he's been found out he comes up and approaches Chris holding out his hand to shake.

 

“Leon S. Kennedy, USSTRATCOM agent specializing in BOWs and BOW related incidents”

 

Chris is stunned for a moment, but quickly recovers and quickly reaches to shake Leon’s hand, laughing as he does. “Chris Redfield, nice to finally meet the man my sister has talked my ear off about countless times. Thanks for the tip on her whereabouts by the way, I never got to thank you for the information.”

 

“It wasn’t a problem. I would have gone to help her myself if I could have.” he says smiling, and Chris actually takes a moment to look at the man in front of him when he notices.

 

“Oh, you’re blonde.”

 

Leon looks at him confused and he realises that he’s said that out of nowhere and so he rushes to explain “Ah, I’m sorry, I just didn’t see the colour until now, I knew it was dyed somehow cause your roots were brunette but I couldn’t see the rest of the colour attached so it just hit me a little bit when it filled out.”

 

“Oh, okay.” says Leon “I mean, I assume it’s blonde, I can’t actually see it myself.”

 

“Why dye your hair a colour you can’t see?” Chris asks, it’s a little weird to send it back to the grey that they all live with.

 

“I assume you know about Sherry?” Leon says, and Chris nods, he hasn’t met her personally but he knows about her and how Leon and Claire practically adopted her after Raccoon City. “Well, I used to be fully blonde, but it’s shifted to brunette over time. But Sherry can only see yellow right now so I keep it that way for her cause it makes her feel better.”

 

Chris smiles at the story, of course it’s for Sherry, if there’s one thing Claire has made sure he knows about Leon it's that he loves Sherry enough for the both of them sometimes.

 

Leon reaches for some of his bangs and starts messing with the ends, continuing to speak. “It's not that much trouble, except for how dry the ends get due to the bleaching, the darker my hair gets the more damaged it is afterwords. See?”

 

He holds up the strands he was messing with in front of his face, but stops smiling suddenly, a look of shock taking over his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” asks Chris.

 

“I’m blonde.” says Leon.

 

“Yeah we just went over this, didn’t we?”

 

“No I mean, I’m blonde, I can see it.” Chris isn’t sure what the agent is on about, but he seems to be puzzling it together so Chris waits. After a moment Leon seems to come to a conclusion. He looks up at Chris in shock and whispers “It’s you.”

 

Chris is still lost, but Leon is still talking so he tunes back in “You just got the colour yellow yes? At least that’s what it seemed like when you were talking about it?”

 

“Yes but I’m not sure what that has to do with-”

 

“I just got the colour yellow too.”

 

And with that Chris finally starts catching on. They both just got the same colour, at probably the same time. Leon just didn’t notice at first cause there’s nothing yellow in these offices besides his hair. They both can see yellow now.

 

“Oh my god its you” Chris says

 

Leon smiles, glad that he wasn’t the only one to come to that answer. And Chris smiles back, glad that he’s found out who was supposed to be his other half in life. Leon S. Kennedy is his soulmate and he’s ready to find out what awaits them from here.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107892496/in/dateposted-public/) 

 

Leon and Chris haven’t told anyone that they’re soulmates yet. After talking when they first met they decided that they should see where things go. Both of their jobs are hectic and take them away from home more often than not. Forming a traditional relationship on top of that is almost impossible, and they’re both happy to wait until things calm down a bit.

 

Now Chris is sitting outside at his and Claire's BSAA given house in the yard. There’s been a break for most everyone and they’re taking advantage of everyone being in the states by having a cookout in their backyard. What's left of S.T.A.R.S. is here, Barry managing the grill, having kicked Chris off it in his own home with a “I’m way more of a dad than you, go entertain the others.” Jill is talking with Claire and Rebecca over by the pool and Sherry is walking over by the garden. Chris isn’t even sure why they have one to be honest, both he and Claire aren’t home often enough to take care of it. But Sherry seems like she’s having fun so it's worth it.

 

Suddenly Sherry is up and running towards him, she grabs his hand and tugs at him until he stands.

 

“Come make flower crowns with me!” she insists, and Chris is already following her even as he says he has no idea how to make them.

 

“It’s fine I’ll show you how!”

 

“Aren’t you a little too old for this?”

 

“Nope! Flower crowns are for special occasions and so I’m gonna make one.”

 

And Sherry sits him down in the middle of the garden and starts looking around at the flowers. Actually it’s more like she’s scrutinizing them with how hard she’s looking at each one of them.

 

“What are ya glarin at the flowers for Sherry?” he asks.

 

“I need to pick the best ones. Only the prettiest should be used for flower crowns.”

 

“That makes sense, they are crowns after all.” Chris says in return, Sherry turns around and positively beams at him exclaiming “You get it!!”

 

She turns back to the flowers and starts picking a couple of ones that look, sort of like roses?? But they’re much lighter than he would expect of that type of flower, and then heads over to a flower that Chris at least recognises even if he can’t see it’s colour. Lavender is one of the prime examples of what violet (or purple) looks like, so he's seen it labeled in books and media often enough.

 

Sherry grabs a bushel of those and heads back over to Chris, plopping down in front of him. She faces him and starts to explain the process of wrapping the flowers around the stem of the previous one in the crown until you have a nice line. Chris tries to help but his fingers don’t really do more than mangle the stems, so he’s been regulated to the role Crown Prince.

 

“The prince can’t make his own crown, so I’ll help you!” She says checking the length after each flower to see if it’s big enough for his head. While shes adding more flowers Chris asks “What are the flowers in my crown? I know these are lavender but I don’t know the other ones.”

 

Sherry looks down at the flowers for a minute, making sure to check her colours probably, and after a pause she shouts her answer.

 

“Gardenias!”

 

“Hmmmm? They look nice.”

 

“Yea! They have a spot of yellow in the center here see?”

 

Sherry holds up a flower close to his face, and he can see it, there is a spot of yellow, though faint at the center of the flower.

 

“They’re very pretty” he says.

 

“I’m glad you think so Mr. Prince!” she says jokingly, and after adding a final flower she checks the length again and seems satisfied.

 

“This will fit. Now we just have to tie it off and then it's done!”

 

Chris watches her patiently as she fiddles with the end of the chain, but after a minute she sighs and slumps down.

 

“What's wrong princess?”

 

“I still can’t do the ends right” She responds sadly

 

Chris looks at the chain critically for a moment, he definitely can’t do the knot, he has no idea how to without damaging the stems, but he can’t leave it like this either. Suddenly he has an idea, taking the crown from Sherry he wraps it around his neck and says

 

“There! Now it's a necklace instead! Tada!”

 

Sherry looks at him for a minute with the most flabbergasted expression he's ever seen and then suddenly she's laughing so hard shes lying on the ground. Chris grins and then suddenly his vision fills with purple. He can see the lavender around his neck and quickly he turns and there over by Claire is Leon, watching him and Sherry. He must have arrived while he was making the crown with Sherry, he gives him a small smile and wave and Leon returns it.  
  
It doesn’t take Sherry long to notice where he's looking and suddenly she's up and grabbing the crown around his neck and is running over to where Leon is.  
  
“Leon! Can you finish this crown for me! I still don’t know how.”  
  
Leon sighs, but he's smiling as he says “I’ve shown you how to do the knot hundreds of times.”

 

“But I can’t do it as well as you! Mine always fall apart.”

 

“That’s because you’re too afraid of damaging the stems that you don’t tie it tight enough.”

 

She’s pouting but Chris watches as she still hands the crown over for Leon to finish tying off. That answer’s his question about where Sherry learned to make the crowns in the first place. He’s not sure why but it makes sense that it’s something Leon showed her how to do. He smiles as she thanks Leon and runs back over and thrusts the crown onto his head. The lavender hangs down into his eyes and he’s left smiling at how pretty violet can be.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107898081/in/dateposted-public/) 

 

A couple years have passed since he’s seen Chris, both of them have been busy, especially Chris. He heard through some unofficial reports that Jill had vanished after a mission with Chris to try to get to Wesker. It definitely seemed like it tore Chris up based on the report, and that's leaving out the fact that he's been looking for her for these past years, believing her to not be dead. Leon didn’t know enough to make a call one way or the other, but he knew Chris would be adamant about finding her so he’s stayed out of his way when he was back in the states. Even when their times barely overlapped. But not now, Chris just got back from a mission in Africa and from what he’s heard it was rough. There was a virus outbreak. They found Jill, but she isn’t the same. Wesker is dead. And that's just what he was able to hear from others. The actual mission must have been so much rougher.

 

So here he is walking up to Chris’s house hoping to be some sort of help. Whatever he needs Leon will do it. Everyone else is visiting Jill, and that means Chris is alone after a mission that no one should be on their own after. He’s at the door and knocks, not softly for fear of Chris being asleep, but its not demanding either.

 

Leon doesn't have to wait long, he hears Chris’s footsteps lumbering up to the door and as it swings open Leon isn’t surprised to see Chris still in his uniform. It looks like he showered at some point, probably before he left the BSAA offices in Africa. He would have had to be decontaminated after being in an outbreak scenario.

 

“Leon, what are you doing here?” he asks, a little tense, and Leon can’t really lie about his motivations so he settles on the truth.

 

“I didn’t want you to be alone after…” he fumbles for a word to adequately describe what he's talking about, and comes up with nothing, so he settles for “After.”

 

Chris lets out a breath, his shoulders dropping, and steps back from the door letting Leon in. Chris walks back to the L shaped sectional he has and sits. Leon takes off his shoes and joins him on the adjacent side, pulling his feet up so he's cross legged on the couch.

 

“So I assume you have questions.” Chris states, and that's what it is, a statement.

 

“Not if you don’t want me to.” and he looks over at Chris, making eye contact “I don’t need to know what happened to want to be here for you.”

 

And Chris, Chris just slumps over in a tired sort of relief. Leon figured it had been bad and seeing this he knows he was right. Chris has probably had to tell the story to every agent at the BSAA. Recounting every detail for a report on what happened, and Leon gets it. He doesn’t need to know what happened because Chris is here and that's all that really matters.

 

Leon opens his arms, inviting Chris into them, offering support where he can and Chris takes it. He lies down across the couch and wraps his own arms around Leon in return. And Leon can’t find it in himself to say anything. He just sits and wraps his arm around Chris’s neck and starts carding his fingers through his hair. Chris relaxes into him steadily and his breathing becomes softer and more stable. Leon knows he isn’t asleep but he wouldn’t expect that anyways.

 

This continues for 10 minutes? 15? It could have been an hour and Leon wouldn’t know it and it’s then he’s struck by how comfortable he actually is. It’s the first time he’s ever been this close to Chris outside of casual hugs while saying goodbye and… it’s the most at peace he’s ever felt.

 

He’s hit suddenly by an impulse so strong he can’t really fight it, even if he wanted to. He turns his head so he’s facing towards Chris, forces his body to stay lax as to not disturb the other and kisses the top of his head. He knows Chris is awake, but he doesn’t outwardly react. Leon would have wondered if Chris had noticed at all if it weren’t for the steady bleed of green flowing into his vision. It’s all Leon really needs to know. Chris is okay with this, his being here and so he stays.

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107892421/in/dateposted-public/)

 

It’s been about… a year? Since Leon had shown up at his door after his mission in Africa. They’ve become closer, they talk more, hugs last a little longer when they get to see each other, but they haven’t actually defined what their relationship is. And they haven’t talked about the fact that Leon kissed him. It was on the head but that’s not what matters to Chris because Leon _kissed him_ . He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing Leon. Hell, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing Leon _a lot._ He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous about this, they’re soulmates for christsake isn’t kissing Leon what he’s supposed to do?

 

But they haven’t talked about it. He’s pretty sure Leon is waiting for him to bring it up. Which is fine, he was the one that was kissed, it makes sense for Leon to wait for him. Leon made his feelings clear. But he hasn’t found the right moment to bring it up yet, and it’s eating at him.

 

Today they’re out camping with Sherry and Claire. It’s a traditional Redfield pastime and if Sherry is going so is Leon. They’ve had a whole day out, Sherry learned how to fish, and Leon told a story about how he goes fishing with knives? Something to do with his mission in Spain all those years ago. He showed that he knew what he was talking about at least, he caught a huge fish that they used for dinner. Though Chris did eventually show him how to actually use a rod. Now they’re laying down looking up at the stars and Chris is having a moment cause he wants to bring the kiss up but he can’t find the words. So rambling it is then.

 

“So up there is the North Star, Polaris, which connects to Ursa Minor. From there you can see Ursa Major. You follow me?”

 

“Mhmm”

 

“Alright so between Ursa Major and Ursa Minor at this time of year is Draco, you see that”

 

“Mhmmmmmm”

 

“And to the left you can see Mercury, which is that bright spot over there. And to the far right past the Ursas is Hercules.”

 

“Yep okay.”

 

“Isn’t the sky so beautiful?”

 

“Yep, beautiful is a word I would use.”

 

And Chris has been looking at the sky the whole time but suddenly he can actually see it. It’s always been dark but now it’s blue. Or well, indigo if he’s heard right. But he can see it and he can’t keep his eyes on it because he has to look at Leon. And it turns out Leon’s looking right at him.

 

“You didn’t hear a word of what I said did you?” Chris asks

 

“Nope, not at all.”

 

And now the words don’t matter cause he can’t wait anymore. He’s leaning in and so is Leon and now they’re kissing and it’s everything he imagined and more. And his lips are softer than he would have imagined with the stuff they go through. And Leon’s hands have found their way to his hair and his hands are on Leon’s hips and Jesus Christ when did Leon get on his lap? And he needs to pull away because while _nothing is even happening_ it’s so intense and he needs to breathe.

 

“Oh my god I’ve wanted to do that for months” Chris breathes out more than says and Leon is there laughing in his lap with his arms around his neck and this is the happiest he’s been in a hot minute.

 

“Well I’m glad you finally did.” Leon says

 

“Can I do it again?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107943693/in/dateposted-public/) 

 

Leon is on a mission somewhere in Eastern Europe, some lab where another virus is being developed. Or was, as it were, as always something went wrong with containment and now all of the lab techs are infected. In reality he shouldn’t even be here, it’s usually the BSAAs job to deal with these things but he was in the area and they’re busy dealing with something in Edonia or whatever. He shouldn’t actually know so he’s doing his best to forget.

 

He’s been working his way down and through the lab when suddenly all the colour drops out of his vision. Almost everything was monochromatic anyways but the loss of colour is easy to see when it happens and Leon can’t breathe anymore. Because if his colour is gone So is Chris and if Chris is gone then what is he supposed to do? They’re relationship is barely a year old at this point. They had waited because they knew they were both busy and and work, work would always get in the way and they never really got to see each other but how could they not think about what would happen if they went away while on work? They know that this job is dangerous why didn’t they consider that maybe they didn’t have a lot of time in the first place? They should have moved faster not slower. Slow is what kills you. Now he’s alone and he can’t breathe. He can’t breathe oh my god _he can’t breathe._

 

**_GASP_ **

 

And suddenly he’s aware of where he’s at, and what he’s doing. He’s on the ground, hands and knees because he _has_ been breathing and it’s too loud to fast and too loud too loud _too loud_.

 

He snaps to attention when he hears the shuffling of an infected beyond the door at the end of the hall and he’s never been so relieved in his entire life to see an infected. It’s red, red, red and while it’s blood it’s a _colour_ and that’s all leon needs to latch on to to get out of here. He still has one colour. Chris isn’t dead, something’s happened, but he’s not dead and that’s all Leon needs.

 

_____________________________

 

Leon ends up not having much time to actually figure out what happened to Chris, he knew he got injured in Edonia, he knew he was in the hospital and that was the last he had heard. And then there was Tall Oaks and Simmons and god President Benford and Leon just hadn’t had time to even think about anything else besides making it to the other side of whatever this mess was. He’s in China and he’s chasing after Ada _again_ because when will she stop being trouble in his life and he just needs to get the information he needs so he can get out of here and get to Chris.

 

It really shouldn’t surprise him when Chris gets to him first.

 

Leon was chasing after Ada and there’s someone who’s got her at gunpoint and he doesn’t have much of a choice here he needs the information she has she’s a witness. And so he jumps in and there’s fighting, a back and forth with whoever this is cause they’ve been trained for sure and they’ve both been disarmed and when he can finally get space between them he pulls his pistol and his world stops.

 

“Chris?”

 

“Leon?”

 

And suddenly his world is full of so so so much colour and he cant take it because Chris is here and so is the colour and god he’s so glad he can _see_ again. He’s not really sure what he’s talking about, nor what Chris is saying either because _its Chris_ he’s here he’s here and he’s fine.

 

Behind him Ada drops a smoke grenade and suddenly he’s back. The sound shocking him out of his well, shock. He can focus again and the newly added colours have stopped swimming in his vision.

 

Chris says he and the BSAA will go after Ada. He needs her alive, but it’s Chris and so he lets the man do what he needs to do while Leon goes after Simmons.

 

As Chris is leaving he calls out to him, can’t let him go without saying one more thing.

 

“I know you’ll do the right thing.”

 

And that’s all Chris needs to hear. He’s not sure exactly what’s going on. But suddenly he can remember Leon and how could he forget? How could he forget his soulmate, amnesia or not? Distantly, as he and Piers are leaving he hears Leon say to the lady with him something about how she was right about his shirt being too bright.

 

And what does that mean? Did- was Leon unable to see the colour that made up his shirt? Chris couldn’t see it either but what he said implies that he could see it now. Why couldn’t he see it before? Did, did Chris’s amnesia take away some of leons colour? Did something happen?

 

“Sir!”

 

Piers, right, he’s on a mission, he can’t afford to be sidetracked like this. He needs to find Ada, for himself and because Leon asked him to. That’s all that matters right now. He can figure out the rest later.

 

_____________________________

 

Later didn’t come soon enough for Chris, cause now Ada is dead and it wasn’t his fault but how is he supposed to tell Leon? And there’s a missile going towards Lianshang now and that has to be his new priority because for fucks sake of course there’s going to be another outbreak.

 

Suddenly over the coms he hears a voice that he’s not familiar with and he’s being put in touch with Leon. And he needs to know where Leon is right now because he just got him back he can’t lose him again.

 

When Leon says he’s just outside of Tatchi Chris loses it. Because Leon needs to be out of there and he needs to be out of there _yesterday._ And then Chris hears the missile go off over the coms and he almost faints he’s screaming so loud.

 

“Leon! Leon are you alright!!”

 

Finally he hears a reply and its Leon he’s alive, not safe, but he’s alive and that’s all that counts. Leons calling for his attention again and it’s all he can do to calm down and actually listen.

 

“Chris I need you to go rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field, Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. He’s Albert Wesker's son.”

 

Did he hear that right? “Wesker?”

 

“Chris, he’s got antibodies for the C-Virus”

 

And Chris understands now. Whoever this Jake kid is, they need him, especially after the outbreak, hell they might even be able to fix it for once.

 

“I got it. I’m on my way.”

 

“Good. Thanks.” And he can hear the relief in Leons voice and he remembers the first mission Leon gave him, officially or not, and he can’t not tell him.

 

“Leon, wait, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Ada Wong is dead.”

 

And he can hear the resignation in Leon’s voice as he replies. A faint “Copy” coming through the coms, but more effective is the draining of the colour green from his vision. Leon trusted him to do the right thing and Ada Wong is dead. If Leon felt even a fraction of what he’s feeling right now watching the colour fade before his eyes then there’s not enough time in the world to do all the apologising he needs. But he doesn’t have the time to fix this right now as much as he would give anything to do so.

 

“Sherry and Jake need you. Don’t let them down.”

 

And Leon's right, they do need him, and he’s not going to let _Leon_ down either. Not again. He can apologise and explain Ada later. Right now he’s needed elsewhere.

 

_______________________________________

 

Chris is a mess after Lianshang. He lost Piers on top of his entire team in Edonia and hes just. He really does need to take a break doesn’t he? He promises himself he will, but after. After he talks to Leon, because as much as he needs time, hell they both probably do, he can’t just let this sit.

 

So here he is at Leon's apartment trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. Before he can the door swings open in front of him and Leon doesn’t look surprised to see him.

 

“Uhhhh, I was gonna knock.”

 

“Oh yeah? You’ve been out here for 15 minutes, when were you planning on knocking?”

 

Chris sputters “H-How do you know how long I’ve been out here?!”

 

He sees Leon lean against the door frame, and then he casually gestures upwards. “There's a security camera above your head Chris. It’s not even concealed. No wonder your stealth is shit.”

 

And now Chris is a blushing mess cause there really is a camera there and it's so obvious now that he’s actually looking for it.

 

“So what are you doing here at…” Leon backs up to look at something behind the door “..three in the morning?”

 

And oh shit, is that really the time? Even Leon seems confused, but how did he mess up that bad? He knew it was dark out but it didn’t feel like that time at all.

 

“I guess I haven’t fully recovered from the time spent in China.” Chris says

 

“Don’t worry about it, clearly I’m up too. Though you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I- um. Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something.” He says, and Leon nods, letting him pass through the entrance hallway first. It’s not his first time here, but he still feels awkward as hell.

 

Chris follows Leon to the kitchen table, there’s a mug of coffee set out with a book laying beside it on Leons side. Chris takes the seat across from it and Leon bypasses his entirely picking up his mug as he goes. He reaches up and opens the cabinet turning back to Chris.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“I- yeah sure.” He’s not actually sure he wants it, he’s so nervous. He can tell Leon notices, he’s not as loose as he normally is.

 

“One cream, two sugar?” he asks.

 

“Pfff yeah Leon I lost my memory, not my taste buds.” Leon flinches in response, and that really wasn’t the right thing to say at all now was it?

 

“I’m sorry, I-”

 

“No Chris it's fine, don’t worry about it.” And Leon’s facing him now, two mugs of coffee in hand as he comes back over to the table, taking his seat. He slides one of the mugs over to Chris. “It was your injury, joke about it how you see fit.”

 

“I wasn’t the only one hurt though, was I?” And Leon recoils from that, it looks like he hit the nail on the head. “What happened to you Leon? I lost my memory but something happened on your end too. I don’t know what but I could tell something was up when we met in China.”

 

“Nuh uh Chris, I can tell that’s not what you came here for. You don’t get to deflect like that in this household.” And- shit it he honestly did get sidetracked, he can tell Leon’s deflecting too, but Chris was the one who came here. Not the other way around.

 

“I wanted to apologise, and explain what happened in China. I know I told you Ada died and I wanted to make sure that- I know I let you down but I wanted you to know what happened and how fucking sorry I am for everything and that I-”

 

“Wait wait Chris stop.”

 

“I just- what?”

 

“Chris, first of all Ada isn’t dead.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“She didn’t die Chris, there was this whole thing where Simmons made a clone of her using the C-Virus and how he basically did it because he had an oversized crush.”

 

“I’m still lost.”

 

“It’s very much a you had to be there kind of thing.”

 

“I’m still sorry, I still broke your trust in m-”

 

“Chris, Chris, _it’s fine._ I got the information I needed from her and she swung away again before giving me any real answers. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I did though Leon, you trusted me and I failed you. I’m so sorry”

 

At this Leon stands up and walks over to Chris’s chair and Chris doesn’t know what to expect but it isn’t a kiss, though that is what he gets. After a few moments Leon pulls back and says “Apology accepted, if it makes you feel better. I’m just glad you’re home.”

 

And Leon, Leon looks so pained and Chris can’t help but ask again. “Leon, what happened?”

 

Leon shudders and Chris just wants to take him into his arms and offer some sort of comfort. And. He can do that can’t he? Leon’s his partner, he’s allowed to offer. So Chris does, he opens is arms and leon practically crawls into his lap. Shoving his arms around Chris’s waist and his face into his neck, its like hes trying to make himself small enough to just fit entirely in Chris’s arms. He’s not opposed, but it worries him that whatever is bothering Leon is that bad.

 

Leon is quiet for a few moments, just breathing into Chris’s neck. And Chris is ashamed that he feels comfortable like this, Leon’s upset and he's just happy to have him in his arms.

 

“I lost all of them.”

 

“Wait what?” Chris must have misheard him, he was so quiet. There’s no way that that happened. Is that even possible? How? You shouldn’t be able to lose all your colours unless your soulmate is dead. And he’s clearly not.

 

Leon is speaking again, just as softly, as if speaking louder will make it more real. “I lost all my colours Chris, just for a moment. I was on a mission and suddenly everything was gone and I had no idea what had happened to you. I almost broke down right there, in fact, I did. The only thing that brought me out of it was an oncoming infected. It was then I realised I still had one colour, but for a bit it was the most terrified I’ve ever been.”

 

“Leon I’m, I’m so sorry.” He had lost one colour, just one to breaking Leon’s trust in him, and he had known what he had done to cause it. He knows that it’s possible to lose colour by seriously damaging the relationship you have with your partner. As long as its before you have all the colours it’s possible for it to regress. Love still takes effort and time even with your soulmate, but he had never heard of losing all of them. Not at once like that.

 

But Chris had forgotten Leon hadn’t he?

 

He knows now that he had amnesia for six months, and that’s six months that Leon had spent with nothing. Regressed back to what, one colour? Was it even the one he started with? What had he been able to see? Before Chris can apologise again Leon starts back up.

 

“You know, I used to hate the colour red? I got it while on a mission, and well, you know how that can look. It wasn’t pretty and the colour just, getting it in the middle of all that really messed up my relationship with it overall.”

 

“But then you got amnesia, and it was the only colour I had left.”

 

Chris makes a pained sound in the back of his throat at that. The only colour Leon had left and it was the one he hated the most? How much more could Chris have hurt this man while not even being aware of his existence?

 

“Shhhh, Chris, I’m not done.” Leon starts rubbing one of his hands up and down Chris’s back. And isn’t he the one who’s supposed to be doing the comforting here? Whatever, he just knows he wants to be closer and so he does. He buries his face in Leons hair and pulls him tighter against his chest, waiting for Leon to finish his story, though he’s not sure how much of it he can take.

 

“I was left with red, and only that, for six months. But I needed it to be red. I’m not upset Chris. Because red means something different to me now. Red is the warmth of a campfire, the blush on your face, the colour of the jacket you gave Claire to make sure she would never get lost again. It’s the colour of Chris Redfield, and I knew if I followed it I would make it back to you.”

 

“So thank you Chris, for the colour red.”

 

That's what sends Chris over the edge, he’s crying now. Tears streaking down his face into Leon's hair. Through the blurriness of the tears he can make out a houseplant, and its green. Chris’s heart is being torn from his chest. It has to be, because what did he do to deserve this, this amazingly wonderful and perfect man? How could he remove the colour from his world and still have Leon to come home to? Because that’s what this is. Here with Leon in his arms he’s at home.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Ever since Chris came over after China he’s been by more and more often, and that’s when Leon isn’t going over to his place. If he’s being honest he goes over to Chris’s more than the other way around. It’s easier cause Chris has less security at his house, and he has a bigger kitchen, and he’s home. Chris isn’t on active duty at the moment, working with the BSAA to help train new recruits. Leon is proud of him for taking the break he clearly needs, but Leon isn’t given the same amount of leeway. He still has mission after mission that requires him to be out of town for who knows how long. A couple months ago Chris just gave him a key to his place so that Leon could drop in if he gets in late. Chris had just handed the key to his home so casually and Leon still doesn’t feel like he deserves it. He hasn’t used it yet, for fear of waking Chris in the middle of the night and being just generally disruptive. He can wait until Chris gets up the next day to tell him he’s home, he’s a grown up, he has patience.

 

Not tonight he doesn’t. The mission had been rough and he aches everywhere and all he wants is to see Chris. The man is practically a furnace and Leon just feels _cold_ . He gets out of his car and walks up to Chris’s door and just unlocks it. He walks in, closes the door behind himself quietly while toeing off his shoes and walks all the way to the back of the house on auto pilot until he suddenly stops himself just inside the door to Chris’s bedroom. He- he doesnt know what he's doing here. He sees that Chris is asleep, in his bed, and Leon doesn’t know why he came. He doesn’t know how to fit himself in. This is Chris’s house, and Chris’s bedroom, and thats _Chris’s_ bed. He shouldn’t be here, this was a mistake. He’s about to turn and leave when he hears Chris shift in the bed. He goes stock still in hopes that he’ll just roll over and go back to sleep. It’s just his luck that Chris isn’t the heaviest sleeper in the world. Or maybe it’s just Leon.

 

“Leon? Is that you?” And jesus Chris is sleepy, he can hear the grogginess in his voice. He has half a mind to try and convince him he’s dreaming and just leave once he lays back down, but before he can decide Chris has the light on and he’s been caught.

 

“Jesus Leon what happened?”

 

And Just like that Chris is out of the bed, coming closer to inspect what he thought may have been a trick of the light. But no, Leon has a black eye and is covered in small abrasions and Chris is being so careful while inspecting Leon's wounds and he just falls into him.

 

Chris lets out a sound of surprise, not expecting the sudden weight, but he doesn’t let Leon fall.

 

“That bad huh?” He asks, and all Leon can do is nod into his chest. He’s so tired and now that he's made it to Chris all he wants to do is sleep. But Chris is steering him towards the master bathroom and Leon doesn't have enough energy to do anything but follow along. Chris starts undressing him, stopping once he gets down to his underwear. Chris is saying something to him and it takes him a second to process what he’s being told.

 

“I want you to take a shower, and then once you’re done I’ll look at any wounds you got, okay?”

 

Leon just nods and Chris steps out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It takes Leon a minute to get started, he’s just so tired. But eventually he gets out of his boxers and steps into the shower, prefunctionally washing himself down. He finishes by washing his hair and steps out of the shower, quickly toweling off. Once he's done he wraps a towel around his waist and opens the door to the bathroom looking for Chris. He finds him over by the dresser, he's pulled out some sweatpants and as he turns around he finally notices Leon.

 

“I got you some sweatpants you can wear, though I don’t have any underwear in your size.”

 

“‘S fine, I’ve gone commando before.” He reaches out for the sweatpants, making grabby hands at them. Chris walks up but holds them out of reach.

 

“Do you have any wounds to your legs first? Once those are clear you can have the pants.”

 

Leon considers this for a moment, taking inventory of all the bumps and scrapes he’s gotten over the last 3 days. “Mmmm nope, nothing outside of bruising to the knees, which is standard.”

 

Chris nods and hands Leon the pants and he turns around and drops the towel so he can put them on. It takes Chris making a noise behind him for him to remember that he maybe shouldn’t just be naked in front of others. He looks over his shoulder to offer an apology but then he catches Chris’s expression. He may be blushing but the way his eyes won’t leave his ass tells a different story.

 

“Like what you see Redfield?” And that sure gets Chris’s attention, he’s turning into a sputtering mess trying to apologise for looking and Leon can’t take it.

 

“I’m not opposed to you looking Chris. It’s not like I haven’t stared at your chest for an ungodly amount of time.” And that shuts Chris right up. He’s still blushing but there’s something else in his eyes now. He shakes himself out of it though and Leon can say he’s kinda disappointed.

 

“We need to look at your injuries Leon. C’mon, back in the bathroom.”

 

Leon sighs but does as he’s told, taking a seat on the toilet while Chris pulls out the first aid kit. He examines Leon’s front, finding nothing but minor cuts and bruises. He takes his time spreading antiseptic across the cuts, it barely even hurts and Leon zones out while Chris finishes up with his front. Leon is snapped out of it when Chris asks him to turn around, the shock of his voice waking him up. He turns and Chris makes a sound at the state of his back.

 

“It looks worse than it is, it's only rug burn.”

 

“Leon this is a bit worse than rug burn.”

 

“Okay, asphalt through a leather jacket. Still the same premise as rug burn.” It really isn't that bad. It barely even stings as Chris starts to apply the cream to the spots that ended up scraped anyways, his leather jacket be damned. It doesn’t take Leon long to start to zone out again Chris’s hands applying a steady pressure across his back. Then suddenly there’s a pair of lips at the back of his neck and holy shit Leon _wants._

 

A low keening noise escapes the back of his throat and he can’t stop himself from arching back into Chris. Chris is pushing him away though, he’s spun around and he looks up at Chris with confusion strewn across his face.

 

“Your wounds Leon. You gotta be careful with your back.”

 

Y’know what, Leon thinks to himself, fuck his wounds. And with that thought he surges up into Chris’s arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. And now Chris is moaning into his mouth and his hands are on his shoulders, clearly afraid of putting them somewhere where they could hurt Leon.

 

Leon takes advantage of Chris’s moaning, using opportunity to slip his tongue into the others mouth. While Chris is left panting with the sudden onslaught to his senses Leon pushes against Chris’s bare chest, encouraging him to _just get to the bed already goddamn it_.

 

Chris takes a few stumbling steps backwards before he gives up, sliding his hands down Leon's sides causing him to shudder, both of them finally coming to rest below his butt, and leon whines at the clearly missed chance because holy shit he just wants those hands on him. Before Leon can get his protest across Chris is lifting him up and his legs instinctively wrap themselves around his waist, and now Chris is walking towards the bed, pulling away from the kiss so he can see where he's going.

 

Leon doesn’t leave him in peace though, immediately diving down to bite at the sensitive skin behind his ear, while his hands thread through the short hair at the back of his head, nails scraping pleasantly across his scalp. Chris can’t hold back a grunt at the dueling sensations, almost dropping Leon when he bites hard at his jugular.

 

Finally he makes it to the bed, and he goes to put Leon down gently as to not do more damage to his back but he’s not having it. He untangles his arms from around Chris’s neck and lets himself drop down onto the bed, using the leverage of his legs to pull Chris down on top of him.

 

Something flips in Chris’s expression while he's looking down at the absolute mess of a man beneath him. “If I can’t get you to keep your back clear by asking, I’ll just have to make you.”

 

What-

 

Hhh Holy shit

 

Chris is attacking his neck with a fervour and Leon can’t help but arch into it, groaning loudly at the sensation cause god Chris was good at this. He’s a bit distracted when he feels Chris’s arms go under him and cross under his lower back, and suddenly he realises that Chris is serious, he's not going to _let_ Leon’s back touch the bed and that shouldn’t be hot but it is, and he just wants more of Chris’s mouth on him.

He reaches up to tangle his hands in Chris’s military cropped hair trying to encourage him to  give him more, as if Chris isn’t already attacking his throat like he’s one of the infected. All Leon can do is let out the most pathetic noises while Chris continues biting down his neck to his chest. He tries to roll his hips up into Chris, just, to do anything, but Chris has him stuck in an arched position and he can’t move them the way he wants to. He lets out a planitive whimper at the realisation. All he has control over are his arms and all he wants to do is kiss Chris again.

 

Reaching down, leaving Chris’s hair to get at his shoulders he just starts tugging at him, trying to get him to move up and just kiss him. He’s not sure if Chris is not catching on or if he’s purposely ignoring Leon's attempts. Chris has moved on from his chest to sucking at one of his nipples and Leon is panting because fuck Chris is good with his mouth. In a last ditch effort to get Chris to come up and kiss him he digs his nails into the meat of Chris’s back and _rakes_ them up to his shoulders. His efforts are rewarded with the most absolutely fucked out groan he's ever heard. Chris gives a full body shudder before bringing his mouth back to Leons chest, he bites down _hard_ at the area around his nipple in retaliation and leon lets out a stunned yelp. Definitely ignoring him purposely then.

 

Chris laps at the bite he left soothingly for a second, then he finally moves up to kiss Leon and fuck yes more kissing Chris. Just before Chris gets to his lips though Leon-

 

_Yawns_

 

And now it’s time for Leon to be embarrassed because oh my god how could he let that happen? Chris is laughing above him but he’s crossed his arms over his eyes, god hes so stupid how could he ruin the mood like that?

 

Chris’s laughing calms down and he nudges at Leons arms with his forehead, his arms still trapped beneath Leon's weight. Leon slowly moves his arms away from his eyes and peaks up at Chris. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the soft look Chris is leveling him with right now. He’s frozen even underneath the warmth of that gaze, so it’s Chris who speaks first.

 

“How long has it been since you slept Leon?”

 

Leon quickly does the mental math of how long his mission was and when things started going to shit, stopping him from getting any semblance of rest. He looks down when he whispers his response “..It's been three days.”

 

Leon expects to be scolded, but instead Chris just moves back and uses his arm placement to shift Leon up the bed. He makes a questioning noise, wondering what Chris is up to and why he isn’t throwing him out for messing up their mutual fun. Chris, in response, just climbs up into the bed behind leon and states, “We’re going to bed. You need sleep and I don’t have training tomorrow, so we can rest as long as we want.” and then he's wrapping an arm around Leon and pulling him as close as he dares, still being careful of his back and Leon doesn’t know what else to do but sink into the embrace and go to sleep for the night.

 

It’s when he wakes up in the morning that he remembers his embarrassment from the previous night. Chris is still asleep, and his hold is still loose from trying to protect Leon's back last night so it's easy for the agent to slip out of the bed and into the bathroom. As he’s relieving himself he decides that he's just going to leave before Chris wakes up. Save himself the ridicule for what happened last night and just wait for it to blow over. He's about to go out and grab his clothes from the floor so he can leave when he catches his reflection in the mirror. He’s absolutely covered in bruises, which isn’t the part that’s holding his attention. It’s that he can see the violet colouring of them underneath his skin. At some point last night he gained the ability to see another colour and now he’s reconsidering.

 

After staring at his reflection in the mirror for a bit longer he comes to a conclusion. He opens the door and crawls back into the bed next to Chris, snuggling as close as he can. Chris swinging an arm around his waist in his sleep and pulling him just the slightest bit closer. He falls back asleep feeling warm and loved.

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48108003457/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Chris is absolutely livid when he finds Leon in some random bar in Colorado, he doesn’t know why he’s there but he knows he’s been drinking. Heavily. He’s pissed off and all Leon is doing is giving him sass and he just needs the information so he can take down Arias because another team he’s led is gone _again_ and he’ll be damned if he lets the bastard get away with it. He’s glaring at Leon, looking him straight in the eyes while trying to get the information out of him and it just pisses him off more. He can’t read Leon’s eyes. The lack of colour makes it almost impossible and it’s just so fucking aggravating.

 

Rebecca is yelling at the both of them, practically calling them children because really they’re so similar why the fuck are they butting heads, and if only she knew. They were literally made for each other and Chris is so angry because he just needs Leon to help him out. As Rebecca storms off to the bathroom to let the two of them ‘work it out’, he turns his attention back on Leon, which means his anger is back on him too and now he can see something shift in Leons expression.

Chris is about to ask what the fuck is up with Leon now when he hears him whisper something under his breath. Chris is sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it but he did and now he can’t unhear it.

 

“Please don’t take them away again.”

 

Chris’s blood runs cold as he processes what Leon has said. There’s nothing else he could mean than his colours and god was Chris really that angry? Was he really in so deep that the agitation he felt threatened his feelings for Leon? He’s about to apologise because seriously how in the world would that ever be okay, how could he do that to Leon _again_ when suddenly a man busts in through the door and Leon has him pinned up against the wall. Chris tries to interrupt, get Leon to calm down, when he hears what Leon is saying though he almost smashes his own forehead against the wall. Leon was going through the same thing as him, god he’s such a hypocrite. When will he ever learn to listen?

 

He comes out of that thought process just in time to see the bad guys outside the bar and oh no they’ve got Rebecca. He and Leon manage to avoid dying for what has to be the umpteenth time and suddenly Leons there next to him and he’s saying he’ll help. Though the look in his eyes says there’s more to it then just Rebecca getting kidnapped, more than just revenge for his team. It takes Chris a minute to identify what he’s seeing and then he finally gets it. It’s worry that he sees in Leons eyes and its worry for _him._

 

He swears to himself right then and there that they’ll both get out of this alive. He can’t let Leon go through something like that again, nor can he imagine being left without Leon.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Chris is watching the colour steadily return to Rebecca’s face, hoping that the cure will actually work. He knows Rebecca’s cured it before, but it would be his luck that it wouldn’t work this time. Rebecca is coming to, when it finally hits him, they did it, though not without some sacrifice. Damian is gone and that’s going to rest heavily on Chris for a long time. But they beat Arias, Rebecca is safe, and they have a vaccine to undo at least some of what the outbreak did. And Leon-

 

_Leon_

 

And suddenly he’s moving at a million miles a minute trying to find the agent. It isn’t hard, he’s standing about 10 feet away from Chris and Rebecca. But Chris. Chris needs him closer. That's what he needs. He gets up and the power walk he’s using would be threatening to anyone watching and Leon looks up at him with apprehension as he approaches but once hes within reach Chris envelopes him in one of the strongest hugs hes ever given because hes just so fucking relieved Leon is alright.

 

It’s almost a perfect moment but the moment Chris squeezes down on Leon he lets out a yelp that honestly shocks him because he’s never heard Leon express pain that loudly holy shit what did he do? He’s backing up and his hands are flailing because oh my god he didn’t mean to he's so sorry.

 

“Chris you’re fine, it’s just my arm. Arias busted it up something fierce.”

 

It’s only when Leon responds that he realizes he’s been rambling out an apology for the last 20 seconds.

 

Chris is filled with relief at the fact that he didn’t do anything horrible to the agent, and as he looks up, reaching forward to cup Leon's face in some semblance of apology, the air is stolen straight from his lungs.

 

 _Holy shit Leon's eyes are_ **_blue_ **

 

Chris is about to say something when Leon interrupts him.

 

“Don’t we have one more thing to do?”

 

Chris just gulps down his words and nods, Leon’s right, they’re on a mission and there’s still one more thing left to do.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48108009852/in/dateposted-public/) 

 

Leon is sitting in the aircraft carrier, finally taking a moment to relax and come off his adrenaline high from fighting Arias when he sees it. The sun is rising on a new day where they’ve finally won and.

 

Leon can see the sun rise.

 

It’s not just the light shining or the yellow of the sunbeams or the red below at the horizon line it's literally _all of it._ And it's because Leon can see the colour orange.

 

That’s his last colour. He has all of them now and that means Chris does too and oh my god he loves Chris so much and has Chris really not realised what this means yet?

 

Leon turns to Chris and no, Chris definitely knows because he’s already watching Leon. He makes sure Chris is looking him in the eyes before he starts. Already it's a little too much because god there’s so much that Chris is saying with his eyes and he decides he can’t wait anymore.

 

“Chris”

 

“Yeah Leon?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Chris’s gaze just fills with so much more love and leon didn’t think that was possible but here he is watching it happen as Chris says, “I love you too, Leon.”

 

And wow Leon really can’t hold anything back anymore huh, he’s midway through getting up when he realises they’re not alone on the carrier, and he’s two steps in when he realizes he doesn’t actually care.

 

Once he’s in front of Chris he just watching the way the colours of the sunrise play across his face and he’s once again filled with so much love for this man. Chris is staring right back and for once he knows that it’s completely mutual. He leans down at the same time Chris rises up, meeting halfway for the most wonderful kiss he’s ever experienced in his life.

 

As the sun continues to rise behind them Leon knows that this is the first day of many that he’ll get to spend with Chris, and he couldn’t be happier to see that world in a rainbow of colours with him, together.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182177564@N06/48107937843/in/dateposted-public/) 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
